Always and Forever
by Crystal Waterfall
Summary: Just a slight one shot on Will and Elizabeth, there's a better summary inside


**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Hi everyone. This is just a small one shot between Will and Elizabeth that I thought up before. What if things didn't turn out for Will at the end of the film? What if Elizabeth was still forced to marry Commodore Norrington, despite Will and Elizabeth's feelings for each other, just for the sake of reputation? **

**Always and Forever**

Today was the day… _her_ day. The day you got married was supposed to be the happiest day of a woman's life. Not for Elizabeth. She stood in her room, gazing out the window, looking at the amazing view before her, but taking nothing in. All around her, maids fussed over her, putting the finishing touches on her dress. They commented on how amazing she looked, but she didn't care. What was the point if she couldn't be with the one she loved?

She sighed. It was pointless to think about this now. If Will had meant it when he said he loved her, he would have tried to do something before now, but he just seemed to give up when he found out. It hurt so much to think that he could just abandon her like this, leaving her to marry Commodore Norrington. Sure, he was nice enough, but after experiencing the adventure with Will and Jack on the sea, she longed for more excitement in her life. That was something the Commodore could never give her.

She viewed herself in the full length mirror, not noticing just how beautiful she looked. As far as she was concerned, this was not her wedding day - she was merely signing her life away to someone she didn't love. Too late to have regrets now, she thought bitterly. However, she still couldn't forget how right it felt when she was with Will, no matter how hard she tried.

After the announcement that she was to marry Commodore Norrington, she never heard or saw Will again. That was a couple of months ago and when she first lost contact with him, she hoped that he hadn't done something stupid. All she felt now was anger. Anger that he had given up on her so easily and hurt because she now knew that he obviously didn't love her. She felt the familiar sting of tears and she forced them back angrily. There was no point in crying, it wouldn't change anything, just make it worse.

She sighed again, smoothing out her dress, before taking the bouquet of flowers handed to her by one of the maids. This was really it. She silently said a final goodbye to her freedom and followed the maids out of her room, down the stairs and into the hall where her father stood waiting for her. He smiled at her when she reached him, noting that she didn't return it.

"Elizabeth, you know why you have to marry him. I understand that you don't want to go through with it, but I am proud of you for doing this."

"Oh, well as long as I'm making you proud, I suppose my happiness is trivial."

Governor Swann closed his eyes in frustration. They had had this discussion too many times before. It hurt to see his daughter like this, but he had no choice. She had to marry Commodore Norrington. If she didn't, their reputation would be ruined and that was something the Governor would never allow.

Instead of retorting, he merely said to her, "Come along, we don't want to be late."

Elizabeth followed her father to the awaiting carriage outside. She couldn't believe he was allowing this to take place, all for the sake of his stupid reputation! She would never understand him, or any man for that matter.

She spent the journey gazing out the window, avoiding her father's gaze. Knots formed in her stomach as their destination got closer. She was to be married at a church located near the sea. In a normal marriage, it would have been the perfect place for her, but right now, she wished she could be as far away as possible from it.

But, the carriage arrived all too soon for her and her feeling of dread increased as she was helped out. The guests had already arrived so she supposed there was no reason for the ceremony to be held up. She was quickly pulled into the church, to a side room for final preparations.

Here, she sat alone, waiting for her father to collect her and walk her down the isle. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She couldn't believe that _she_ was going through with this. She had just seemed to have resigned herself to this 'marriage' because she didn't know what else to do.

She sat looking out the window when a knock brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed. Here we go, she thought, I suppose it won't be too bad.

She stood up and walked across the small room. She pulled open the door, expecting to see her father, but instead was very shocked to see an anxious looking Jack Sparrow standing at the doorway instead.

"Jack, what -" She didn't have time to finish as Jack pushed past her into the room. She quickly closed the door and turned to look at the man before her.

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to be barging in here on yer weddin day, luv, but I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Actually, I am happy to see you Jack, it's good to see you again. But you know it's dangerous being here, you will be hung if you're caught!"

Jack merely smiled at her. "Never stopped me before though, has it?"

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Ok, I'll tell you, but hear me out first, ask later. We haven't got much time, as you know."

Elizabeth nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Well, a couple of months ago, when news of yer weddin to Norrington got out, I can't say I wasn't surprised, cos I was. I was in Tortuga at the time, an who did I run into? Young William. Now, I know how yer feeling about him just runnin off an leavin yer like that, but like I said, we don't have time for this. He was devastated about the news. He came to me for help. He still wants to be with yer, luv, but he needed help to get you away from here."

Jack looked at Elizabeth expectantly. She sat there for a while, taking it in. Will still wanted to be with her? She couldn't believe it!

"But why didn't he write? I thought he didn't care."

"Well, it's not like he didn't want to, luv. He couldn't. If he wrote to you, telling you of his plans to take you away an said letter fell into the wrong hands an never got to you, then everythin would have been ruined. Luv, he didn't want to take the risk, he loves you too much."

"Where is he now?"

"Why, on me ship, of course! He's waitin for you. He sent me here because he knew you wouldn't listen to him. Like I said, he's not taking any risks of losing you."

Her head was spinning, trying to take in so much. He still loved her? This was probably the best news she had received in months. But how was she going to escape from here? What about her father? Oh forget him! He was quite happy to see you miserable for the rest of your life, she though.

"So how are we getting out of here?"

Jack grinned. "I'm glad you asked that, luv. _We_ are gonna climb out the window. Obviously, we can't walk out the front door, so we have to improvise. Come on, luv, before someone comes in."

"What about my things?"

He waved off her question, replying, "I was that confident you were coming with me, I had some of the crew pick it up while I was here. Don't worry, they are under orders not to hurt anyone… well, not to _kill_ anyone, rather. Come on, we're wasting time."

Jack quickly opened the window and helped Elizabeth climb out before following her. They ran all the way down to the docks where the Black Pearl awaited them. Once they had boarded the ship, Jack made sure everyone was accounted for and gave the orders to set sail when everyone was present.

Back at the church, the Governor knocked on the door Elizabeth was supposed to be in.

"Are you ready Elizabeth?"

When there was no answer, he opened the door to find the room empty. There was a letter on the window ledge addressed to him. He picked it up and read it through. So, the Blacksmith had come through for her in the end. He felt relief that she was safe, but even more relieved that he didn't have to force her into this marriage. Although he was happy for her, in order to keep his reputation up as the Governor, he would have to condemn her for running away. He just hoped she would understand.

He trained his features into a look of sadness and anger as he went to deliver the 'shocking' news to the guests, while thinking to himself the whole time 'she's just like her mother.'

Elizabeth watched as her home disappeared as the Black Pearl drifted away. She knew her father would be angry, but this is what she wanted and not even he could stop her. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and she turned to find Will standing there, looking nervous.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I just didn't know what else to do. I knew I needed help, so I went to Jack. Are you mad at me?"

Elizabeth looked at him and replied, "No, I'm not mad. I was angry when I thought you had left me, but Jack explained everything and after hearing it, I honestly don't think I could be mad at you."

Will moved so he was standing in front of her and he took her hand. "Elizabeth, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that is, if you want me."

He looked at her with such uncertainty that she couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I do. I love you too."

He leant down and kissed her, relieved when she responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They stayed like that, until cheers from the crew made them break apart, both going slightly red.

"So where are we heading?"

Will held her close to him and whispered, "I don't care, now that we're together."

They stayed like that, watching the sunset together, ignoring everything that went on around them, just enjoying each others company.

**So, what did you think? It's not my first story, but I haven't really written that many, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought - constructive criticism is welcome because I can use it to improve my writing, but no unnecessary comments please, I'm not emotionally equipped for stuff like that just yet!**


End file.
